DreamLand
by taylorlautnerfanatic
Summary: Sara dreams about Nicholas. Sara also has visions about her being kidnapped and killed. Nicholas dreams about Sara. Finds out through his sister's dreams that she is in trouble. Can he get there in time to save her?
1. Chapter 1 : Sara

**Title:** DreamLand

**Summary:** Girl dreams about boy. Girl also has visions about her being kidnapped and killed. Boy dreams about girl. Finds out through his sister's dreams that the girl is in trouble. Can he get there in time to save her?

**Characters: **Sara, Peyton, Dorianna, Charlie, Cliff, Uncle Jim, Nicholas(Nick), Jeannie, Grandpa.

**Disclaimer:** These characters are mine.

**Rated: **T

**Author: **This story was inspired by the Blue is for Nightmares Series. The character Nicholas is based on Taylor Lautner.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter One – Sara

"Awee, how sweet was that movie Sara?" my best friend Peyton asks. We had just came out of our period seven class, where we watched Romeo and Juliet. We were now heading to our dorm to drop off our books before dinner.

"Um, truth is I thought it was complete bogus. I mean why do they feel the need to torture the less fortunate --- being me--- by watching sappy stuff like that?" I answer. I pull out my key and start fumbling with the lock.

"Okay, okay calm down Sara." Peyton takes the key out of my hand and switches the lock, allowing the door to open wide. "Someone needs to make herself some moon soap." She mumbles just loud enough for me to hear. Moon soap is a Wiccian spell to help women when they are PMSing.

"I'm going to forget I heard that Peyton." I growl. I'm not normally grumpy like this, but after watching Romeo and Juliet I can't seem to help it. Love has just been a sore subject for me lately. We go into our room and Peyton closes the door behind her. We both start changing out of our school uniforms. I put on a pair of dark navy sweat pants and a yellow sweater, yellow for clarity. Peyton puts on a pair of jeans and a "SVA" sweater on herself. I make my way to my jewelry box on my shelf and pull out my blue Virgo shaped pendant, blue for protection and strength. Which I could really use a lot of.

"So what is with you lately?" Peyton asks without looking at me, but I could still sense the concern in her voice. She had just been through a lot lately, I don't want to have her worrying about my problems too. Which were also a lot lately. Between my nighttime dreams about some mysterious guy and my daytime visions about some people trying to kidnap me.

"Nothing." I use my acting skills to the best of their ability. "Just stressing over finals." She looks at me skeptically, then turns away.

"Okay, I'll meet you down there then?" She says, noting that I still have to do a few things before leaving to the dinner lounge. I look up at her and nod, attempting to smile.

She leaves and I let out a huge sigh. I walk over to the corner of my bed and sit down, holding my head in my hands. Just then a sharp pain takes over my head. Everything turns black and I can't see. I hear voice of some people a little ways away from wherever I am. I can smell the scent of pine and hear the crackling of a near by fire. Where am I?

_~Vision~_

"_Yup boss, we got one." I hear a males voice say. He wait a moment, for a response I guess. "Mhmm, I do know what to do if she doesn't corperate." More waiting. I can hear my heart pumping with each second that passes. "Okay I'll tell them boss. Chao for now." I hear footsteps getting closer. My heart beat increasing with each step I hear._

"_Sara." When I hear my name I let out a sob. This isn't the same person I had heard seconds ago. It was my dad, but that was impossible he was dead. Killed by witch hunters when I was only five years old._

_~End Vision~_

With that I open up my eyes, now seeing the comforting sight of my dorm room, I replay my vision over again. Somehow I ended up on the floor. I slowly stand myself up and groan at the painful headache my vision left for me. After sitting on my bed for five minutes, I take an Advil and make my way down to the dinner lounge.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late," I say as I pull out my chair and set my tray of unnameable cafeteria food. "What's going on?"

"I wish I could tell you, but I can't. It's a secret." Dorianna, our next dorm neighbor giggles out. I roll my eyes and start chewing on the tasteless paste that the cooks here call food.

I look around the table at all my friends who've known me since grade six. There's Peyton with her short, blond bob and deep green eyes. Dorianna with her straight, black hair that runs down her back and baby blue eyes that any guy ---who actually has taste--- could get lost in. Cliff, Dorianna's on and off again boyfriend, who sports a light brown surfer dude hairstyle and blue eyes. Charlie, Peyton's boyfriend since grade six ---talk about longterm--- who has short, spiky brown hair and almost black eyes. Then there's me, green eyes, curly, long brown hair and so much more out of shape then everyone else sitting around me. I let out another deep sigh. Everyone looks at me.

"Exams still getting to you?" Peyton asks looking up at me with a sarcastic grin on her face.

"Haha, very funny." I reply dryly. Peyton rolls her eyes and starts playing around with her food. It hurts me how she is hurting about me not telling her what is going on. But I just can't tell her. Or tell anyone for that matter.

:You are aware that Pluto isn't a planet anymore right? That is probably why you fail your astronomy quiz." Dorianna tells Cliff.

"What?! Since when? You're lying to me. It's been a planet since like before I was born. Things like that just don't happen over night." Cliff goes hysterical. Charlie and I look at each other. He rolls his eyes and I laugh.

"Do you not read the newspaper? This happened like a year ago!" Dorianna snaps back.

"Are you serious? You don't just take a jump off a "Cliff" by talking nonsense like the news." We all stared at him blankly. "Oh come on. No? You don't get it? A cliff? Nope? Okay. We all roll our eyes at his idea of "pun" jokes.

"It's like you're living in your own world. Cliffland, come to our side, we have no news and live on the "planet" Pluto." Charlie mocks Cliff's goofiness.

"Hey! It's not my fault you . . ." Cliff's voice turns into a bunch of murmurs.

_~Vision~_

_Just like a heat wave the blackness swarms over my whole body. Knocking the breath out of me. I feel like I'm racing through a black tunnel leaving the sounds of the cafeteria behind me. My body is completely numb and my voice says nothing when I try to let out a scream. All I can do is let myself go and pray to god this ends. Soon._

_~End Vision~_


	2. Chapter 2 : Nicholas

I love how only my friends have read this story so far . Oh well . Thank you dark-soul-in-love and maimadevil for reading ! I love you guys !

[-dreaa

* * *

Ending from Chapter One:

"Hey! It's not my fault you . . ." Cliff's voice turns into a bunch of murmurs.

_~Vision~_

_Just like a heat wave the blackness swarms over my whole body. Knocking the breath out of me. I feel like I'm racing through a black tunnel leaving the sounds of the cafeteria behind me. My body is completely numb and my voice says nothing when I try to let out a scream. All I can do is let myself go and pray to god this ends. Soon._

_~End Vision~_

* * *

Chapter 2 - Nicholas

Nicholas Lusak was walking around a crowd of people in a busy amusement park. Even through all those people he only sensed one. He couldn't see her, but he could smell her. Almost like her scent was acting as a trail, bringing him closer to her with every deep breath he took. He knew he was seconds away from actually seeing her face.

"Nick, Nick! Come on it's time to wake up!" Jeannie, Nick's younger sister barrages into his bedroom and pulls up the blind, allowing the piercing bright light to spread its way through the room. "Come on! Grandpa's gonna be here in two days!"

"Right and we wouldn't want to miss that." Nicholas mumbled. His head lay under his pillow in an attempt to block the sun out.

"Come on Nick, it won't be as bad as last time. I promise." Jeannie says in her innocent voice.

"You're right cause this time he my parents aren't here for him to kill. I'm going back to sleep! It's 10:30 in the morning! On a Saturday for that matter!" Nick said bitterly, pulling the blankets over his head.

"Fine! I'll just tell Uncle Jim that you don't care!" She gets up from Nick's bed, where she was unwelcomely sitting and stomps her way out the door. Just like any typical nine year old.

"Close the blind on your way out!" But instead of doing that, she slams the bedroom door closed. "Or not?"

Normally Nick wasn't this grumpy, ever. But in his dream he was so close to actually seeing her. The girl that he had been dreaming about every night for the past month and a half. He squeezes his eyes closed and then opens them again.

Nick pulls over the bed covers and wobbles out of bed. He makes his way over to his dresser and closes the lid over his dream box, locking every detail about his dream inside.

~~~~~ : ~~~~~

Downstairs Uncle Jim is watching a "How to Cook" show. Jeannie is coloring in her My Little Pony coloring book. Nicholas isn't very hungry so he makes his way back up the stairs again. Instead of going to his room, he walks right past his door and moves on to the next one. Nick opens the door and goes into the room, closing the door behind him.

He walks toward the vanity table that belonged to his mother and picks up a family picture. With just him, his mom, Jeannie and his dad. This was taken two weeks before the accident. Nick examines the looks on all of their faces. Everyone was smiling, as if they had never been happier---that statement was true in Nick's case, he had never been happier than that day. Everyone but his father. Barret Lusak wasn't smiling, his expression lay blank, he was keeping a straight face while everyone else was laughing. Why hadn't Nick noticed this before? But in his father's eyes, Nicholas could almost see a slight pang of worry. Was it possible that Nick's father knew what was coming to him and his wife?

Nick puts the picture face down on the bed and lays down. He remembers that night, as if it were yesterday and not a year ago.

_* Flashback *_

"_Jeannie, where did mom go? I have to tell her something." Nicholas asked his little sister. His little sister just looked up at him and shook her head. Nick sensed something really bad was about to happen. "Come on Jeannie, we've gotta go find them" _

"_Fine, you can be a bum sometimes Nick you know that?" Jeannie replied, yes Nick knew it was past her bedtime, but that didn't matter when your parents are missing. _

_Nicholas picked up Jeannie and raced out the front door, almost forgetting to close it behind him. He ran to the next door neighbors and asked if they had saw his parents within the past fifteen minutes._

"_Yes, they walked by here nearly ten minutes ago with a flashlight in their hands. Headed up towards the old church, not a safe place to be at night you know." Mrs. Appleton informed Nick. Without even a thank you he turned around and ran towards the abandoned road which lead to the old church. When he got there he saw a disturbing sight. The church was up in flames, his Grandfather's car was parked on the road and a flashlight with a sticker that said "Property of Lusak" was laying on the grass still on._

"_Jeannie I need you to go to the house across the field and tell them to call 911. Okay?" but before he could get an answer from her he ran towards the fire, feeling it's warmth pull him into the flames and lock him inside the thick gray fog._

_* End Flashback *_

Nicholas wakes up sweating. _Wait this isn't my room_, he thinks. He looks around to see that he hasn't yet left his parents room. After shuddering away his dream he puts the picture back and goes and gets ready for the interesting day to come.


	3. Chapter 3: Sara

Heyy guys , i ' ll probably be writing a lot more often now , just to let you know . enjoy !  
[-dreaa

* * *

Chapter Three – Sara

I slowly gained back my conscience and saw that I was back in my dorm room with a warm, wet hand towel on my forehead. I look around and find Peyton, Charlie and Dorianna standing by my bed.

"Oh thank god." Peyton exhales loudly. "What the hell happened back there?" I try to get up to see everyone better.

"No you don't" Charlie says as he gently pushes me back down into my bed. "You took a pretty bad fall you did that pass out thingy."

"I – I, uh." I sigh, I can feel the pain of my injured head forming. I take a few moments to rekindle my mind. "Okay, so I guess it's time to tell you guys truth." They all stare at me like I am crazy, which this will probably sound like since I did in fact just injure my head. "So, all of you know that I get visions from the future." I say even though all of them don't need reminders. "Well for about the past month or so I've been getting them spontaneously. They are about me getting kidnapped by witch hunters, or at least that is what I'm guessing they are. In these visions my dad is there and I think he is trying to give me hints about what coming." I leave out my dreams I've been having about they boy, because these are my own private dreams. I see Peyton and Charlie just looking a time, Dorianna's eyes trail off.

"Hush now just lie back and I'll go and get you some green tea." Peyton says calmly. She turns out of the room and it's just Charlie, Dorianna and me.

"She doesn't believe me." I say swallowing the lump in my throat, threatening to burst out in tears at any given moment.

"Sure she does Sara, she just can't believe that this is happening again." Charlie says with a comfortable tone.

"Thanks," I say. Before Peyton comes back with the tea I'm already in a deep sleep.

_* Start Dream *_

_I open my eyes and see him, the boy. He is coming towards me, with spiky brown hair and slightly above average height. That is all I can see of him at the moment. Suddenly the scene changes, we are in a crowded amusement park. I can't see him, but I know that he is coming towards me through the crowds._

_Suddenly I see him, he is walking closer and closer. "_This is it,_" I think to myself. "_I will finally see him_." Our eyes lock to each other's. I see the color for the very first time, they are a warm chocolate brown that any chocoholic would dive into at the first sight. He takes one more step towards me._

"_Finally," he whispers, a smile forms on the side of his mouth. He looks like an angel from heaven. I can't help but to go up to this total stranger and rest my head on his shoulder, knowing that we have both waited for this moment for a very long time. He wraps his arms around me and traces my spine up and down with his strong hand. I pull away from him and look into his eyes again._

"_Hi, Nicholas." I say, not knowing how I somehow knew his name._

"_Hello, Sara." Nicholas answers. I smile and lay my head back down on his shoulder._

_* End Dream *_

My eyes flutter open and I let them adjust to the darkness of my dorm room. Once they are adjusted I look around to see if Charlie or Dorianna are still here, they aren't. Peyton is snoring lightly in the bed next to mine. I roll over to see the clock on my beside table, it's 1:34 a.m. On the table is the tea Peyton had gone to get me. I pick it up and sip it lightly, it's bitter and cold. I let out a sigh.

"_At least I know his name know._" My thoughts trail back to the dream I just had. "_It felt so real, I can't believe it wasn't. Hopefully I'll dream about him again._" I play around with my blankets and get comfortable, before I know it I'm in a dreamless sleep.


End file.
